


Lemme be your eye

by Hilly_Nguyen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilly_Nguyen/pseuds/Hilly_Nguyen
Summary: Harry bị thồn hành trong quán bar và ổng cực kì bực mình





	Lemme be your eye

Harry đang rất buồn

Không, chính xác là bị tổn thương

Tổn thương sâu cmn sắc là đằng khác ấy chứ

Cái ngày đầu tiên ông bước vào đây, cái quán bar chết dẫm này cùng với Eggsy đã một mình gạ gục một mống mà bây giờ bị đám vô công rồi nghề đánh cho thảm hại thế này, lại còn bị cứu bởi 1 tay người Mỹ và hơn hết là trước mặt thằng nhỏ mới nhục chứ!!

Vậy nên giờ Harry cảm thấy thật vô dụng, sao không để ông chết luôn đi mà quay về làm gì cơ chứ!??

Ông làu bàu khi Eggsy ngồi cạnh và chườm đá cho mình khi họ đã yên vị ở nhà Eggsy (chính xác hơn là nơi đã từng là nhà của ông), tránh không nhìn vào đôi mắt đầy lo lắng của thằng nhỏ. Eggsy khẽ thở dài, kéo kéo vạt áo của Harry "Để em kiểm tra xem ông còn bị thương chỗ nào nữa không"

"Ta ổn, cảm ơn" Người đàn ông đáp cụt lủn, đứng phắt dậy và bước vào nhà tắm. Eggsy có thể nghe thấy tiếng nước chảy và thực sự nó không ổn chút nào vì Harry hiếm khi tỏ rõ sự bực tức của bản thân và nếu có nước thì chứng tỏ ổng đang cố lấp đi vài tiếng chửi thề.

Cậu hé cửa nhìn vào trong chỉ để thấy một Harry Hart đang lườm chính bản thân mình trong gương, chính xác hơn là ông đang trừng mắt và nhìn vào vết sẹo đỏ bên mắt trái của mình.

"Vô dụng" cậu nghe ông rít khẽ "thật vô dụng!!"

Nếu để yên thì chắc lát nữa ổng sẽ móc nốt con mắt còn lại mất...

"Harry?" Eggsy đẩy cửa và Harry vội vã lấy chiếc bịt mắt để che đi vết sẹo, nhìn cậu đầy hoảng hốt nhưng nhanh chóng lấy lại phong thái

"Chẳng phải ta đã nói rằng em cần phải học cách gõ cửa à?"

Chàng trai không nói gì, chỉ đơn giản là tiến đến trước mặt ông. Giơ tay lên nắm lấy bàn tay lớn đang giữ chặt chiếc bịt mắt và gỡ nó ra trong sự phản kháng và lưỡng lự của người đàn ông. Ánh sáng bao quanh vết thương vặn vẹo vì vết bắn, để lại một vết sẹo xấu xí trên gương mặt đầy nếp nhăn và hơn hết, chúng đã phá huỷ đi con mắt của Harry - thứ mà Eggsy gần như là cuồng si nhất.

Harry định quay đi nhưng cậu đã giữ đầu ông lại, nhón chân đặt lên môi người đàn ông một nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng và khẽ thầm thì

"Với em, ông vẫn là ngầu nhất, vẫn là Harry Hart phong độ của ngày nào. Đừng để bọn cỏ rác kia làm ông phiền lòng, nhé?" 

"Ta chỉ... không muốn thấy em bị sỉ nhục thêm nữa... ta xin lỗi, Eggsy. Có lẽ ta đã không còn đủ sức để bảo vệ cho em được nữa rồi" Harry hạ ánh mắt, giấu đi sự tủi nhục

Cậu vuốt khẽ lên vết sẹo bằng ngón cái, mỉm cười "chỉ cần có ông bên cạnh, em đã thấy mình an toàn rồi. Vậy nên tình yêu à, đừng cố gồng mình lên để che chắn cho em như thế. Làm ơn... hãy để em bảo vệ ông, để em trở thành con mắt của ông, được không? Harry?"

Harry vòng tay ôm chặt lấy cậu bé của mình và cậu có thể cảm nhận được sự run rẩy của ông, cậu cũng ghì chặt lấy người đàn ông và cảm nhận lấy hơi ấm tưởng chừng như cậu đã quên. Harry vẫn giữ lấy cậu, hơi cúi người xuống và mơn trớn đôi môi hé mở của chàng trai và Eggsy đáp trả không kém phần mãnh liệt. Họ chỉ rời khỏi nụ hôn khi một trong hai cần không khí, Harry tựa trán mình vào trán chàng trai, hơi thở ấm nóng lướt qua gương mặt hơi đỏ lên vì nụ hôn vừa rồi và cậu nghe thấy tiếng thầm thì thật khẽ

"Ta yêu em, Eggsy"

Cậu mỉm cười, dụi dụi vào môi Harry "em cũng thế, lão già xấu tánh ạ" 

"Đi cứu thế giới thôi nào"

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> Huhu, ai cho tui lương thiện!!


End file.
